With the development of mobile communication technologies, the competition among operators becomes increasingly fierce. To attract clients, most operators often provide a wireless terminal to a user at a low price or free and meanwhile restrain this wireless terminal to use the network service provided by themselves only through a network-locking technology, thereby making profits.
Generally, the locking process of a wireless terminal needs to use a softdog, which stores a private key to encrypt the locking data, while the public key is stored in the wireless terminal. The network-locking operations of wireless terminals basically are finished on a production line; however, outfield test often needs to perform network-locking function testing too. Since the network-locking function testing cannot be performed without a softdog, outfield testers need to carry a softdog or email the softdog to the front end, this not only increases the network-locking cost, but probably could bring a great risk to the network-locking security of wireless terminals due to the loss of softdog caused by the improper storage at the front end.